


Getaway car

by from_theeast



Series: Our moments with all good melodies and perfect lyrics [2]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, assassin!Jonghyun, cleaner!minhyun, mentioned Baekho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_theeast/pseuds/from_theeast
Summary: Nothing good starts in a getaway car.





	Getaway car

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to Getaway car by Taylor Swift when you read.   
> English is not my 1st language, can you leave a comment about mistaken grammar pleaseeee :3

Three knocks on the door and one bell ring - there's a sign. Jonghyun stands up from the red wood chair, takes two Drachma with him, one for each body. 

The Cleaners are wearing white protective clothes, bringing with them suitcases full of tools. They start cleaning the floor with bleach, making sure there's not single drop of blood will be left, picking up bullet shells and repainting the wall, the bodies're still bleeding, whole fresh after being shot in close distance and stabbed in some important places. 

 

"I thought you are retired." - Minhyun takes off his mask, reveals his messy black hair and pale face.

 

"One last job." And Minhyun gives him _that look_. He just simply smiles, they both know this career so well.

 

"Didn't expect to see you anyway. So tea?"

 

"Jasmine if you have. We don't have enough people, half of my team are in Golden Triangle area."

 

Minki's job. Jonghyun pours hot water and soaks two jasmine tea bag into separate white mugs, spends few minutes admiring the calm scent lingering in the kitchen. 

 

"Do you have any plan on Saturday?"

 

He puts one mug into Minhyun's hand and then raise his eyebrow when Minhyun puts it back down on the table near them. 

 

"For your house. This scent will clear the bleach smell and it makes you sleep easier tonight."

 

The Cleaners start packing up their gear, two barrels they brings with them now full of acid and melting bodies. When Minhyun recieves the Drachma, Jonghyun takes the chance to hold his wrist for awhile, slightly rubs it with his thumb. Minhyun stares at it blankly.

 

"We are not allowed to date."

 

Right. Jonghyun curses. The membership stupid rules of killing any rebellion made from mating before it blooms. So far so good, ironically.

 

"Since when you're so obedient?"

 

"Since when I'm not?"

 

Jonghyun sighs and walks whole team to the door.

 

"Hope to see you later."

 

His voice's still ringing beside Minhyun's red ears, his lungs are now full of Jonghyun's cologne mixed with death scent and his wrist, it feels like burning in the way of cold fire through the storm. In the back seat of the semi vans, Getaway Car is playing through the oddly cold air, Minhyun admires how the "Nothing good starts in a getaway car" sounds so right, how the "we'd never get far" ends up with both of them being a part of the cursed side of the world, which means there's no any kind of Hell is worse enough for them to be tortured after death. 

 

_Don't pretend it's such a mystery,_

_Think about the place when you first met me._

 

He hums with all the memories turning back in his head, pretends not to care about the a cheap dark brown toyota key car he still keeps in the pocket. Here and now, there's so many things in between that replace vivid laughs with loneliness, the run away together with run away from you. 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Minhyun gets back to Korea just to refill the supply, 27 Drachmas have been sent and some special things for 13 Drachmas that come after immediately. The cleaning job has been making him travel long enough to see "Good people die young" is such a poetic lie, as long as you are in requested list. Reason? No need.

 

"Good evening, Baekho. Where's The Legacy?"

 

Baekho is sitting on the cement floor, lying his back on the old grey wall behind. Bruises all of his knuckles and on his left cheek, slight cut on the forehead, there are more bad wounds under his clothes which make him paralyzed for awhile. He points the body next to him, his hand shakes a little when taking a whiskey shot from one of The Cleaners member. Liquor runs through his throat, tries to calm his mind but it doesn't work. Minhyun gives him aspirin and stares numbly at the male body. Fresh but cold, soaking in deep red.

 

"Mission complete or not?"

 

"Completed."

 

His voice is crumble, Minhyun nods. There's always different ritual for different answer. Minhyun leaves rest of the crime scene for his team and starts to take care of The Legacy. Taking off all dirty clothes, he wipes both dry and wet blood mix with dirt out from the torso and face, burns all finger prints by pouring on them melting pure gold, combs The Legacy's hair tidily and then Minhyun puts on white linen toga for the body, lays cold pale arms cross on the chest, carefully brushes the body's cheek bone before laying two coins on each closing eye, another one in the mouth. He sprinkles lily petals everywhere while humming a sublimity song, Baekho stands up and tries to flat his used to be beige suit, slicks back his hair to look as much formal as he can. The flower note scent lingers in the air as if it's doing its best to clear the cruel heavy atmosphere.

 

The Cleaners have built fire in the middle of the space, the flame growls angrily as the way the grim reaper is out of patience because of waiting too long to take away the guilty soul. Minhyun tenderly draws the body's face, from corner of his eyes while imagining how sparkling they were, to the nose line and chapped mouth, he stops and lays down a soft kiss. Minhyun holds up entire body, nothing but the sound of fire spreading and mickering. When he gives the body back to the flames, it swallows in the greedy way, from behind Baekho lets his tears drop silently. 

 

Minhyun can't cry, his heart's cold as ice even how near he is from the flame. He's just standing there, watching everything come to ashes - his Bonnie in that getaway car when he was around fifteen, thinking they could have driven the world crazy but the result was predictably vice versa. He feels the heat crawling to his skin like an invitation and smirks. 

 

_Nothing good starts in the getaway car._

**Author's Note:**

> Well i dunno if i can show you that "Getaway car" is not only a memory that begins their hitman life but also a way Minhyun mocks himself about running away from Jonghyun everytime they meet. He feels like he's in a getaway car, tries to escape his heart, but ends up like in a song, crying and saying goodbye in that car.


End file.
